nbkfandomcom-20200215-history
Single Player
The main part of Modern Warfare 2. This happens 5 years after the events of Call of Duty 4. ACT I In this part of the game you end up playing as either: *PFC. Joseph Allen, AKA Alexei Borodin *SGT. Gary "Roach" Sanderson Imran Zakhaev has been made a martyr and the Ultranationalists are running Russia under Zakhaev's right-hand man Vladimir Makarov. The game starts in Afghanistan, where the local Militia are being trained by SGT. Foley and PFC. Allen of the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment. S.S.D.D. After the events of Team Player, General Shepherd selects Allen to become an undercover CIA agent. In Cliffhanger, CPT. "Soap" MacTavish and SGT. Gary "Roach" Sanderson infiltrate a Russian military airbase in Kazakhstan to recover a downed ACS module which would give the Ultranationalists complete access to the USA's computer networks. They retrieve the module and escape via snow-mobile. Meanwhile, General Shepherd has sent Allen, under the alias of Alexei Borodin, on an undercover mission (No Russian) with Makarov. He assists in the terrorist attack on Zakhaev National Airport in Moscow. Whilst escpaing with Makarov and his team, Makarov betrays Allen and kills him, leaving his body. The attack is blamed on thre USA and the Ultranationalists use this as an excuse to invade America. Task force 141 (TF141) trace a bullet casing from the massacre to Brazilian arms dealer Alejandro Rojas. Soap, Roach, Ghost, Royce and Meat go to Brazil to hunt down Rojas. After chasing him through a favela, they capture and interrogate him. (Takedown) ACT II In Act II, you play as: *PVT. James Ramirez *SGT. Gary "Roach" Sanderson (Wolverines!) The Rangers including Foley and Ramirez are sent to Virginia to combat the Russians. They're on their way to a downed helicopter holding VIP "Raptor" when they encounce an enemy BTR and some of them are killed. Fole, Ramirez, CPL. Dunn and PVT. Morgan escape and request help, but Command tells them they're already fighting elsewhere in the country. They make their way to a business district and rescue Raptor. Ramirez fights off multiple enemies by using a Predator Drone armed with Hellfire missiles to kill the Russian infantry and Stinger missiles to destroy 2 enemy helicopters. Eventually a convoy comes to rescue them and they move out. They requisiton a Styker combat vehicle and proceed to clear out enemy forces in Acadia, Virginia. After destroying enemy Anti-Aircraft sites, they proceed to evacuate a high target individual in a panic room. When they reach him, he is already dead. They take his briefcase and move out. (Exodus) (The Hornet's Nest) Meanwhile Rojas has told TF141 that Makarov had a grudge against Prisoner #627 in a Russian gulag. They make their way out of the favela, where Nikolai is waiting to extract them. When the primary LZ is deemed to hot, he moves off to a secondary LZ. The task foce run aroud on the rooftops, looking for the chopper, they're jumping the roofs when Roach falls, but he makes it back to the chopper just in time. Then they go to assault an oil rig under Russian control with SAM missile sites. They also free several hostages (The only easy day...was yesterday). After that they assault the Gulag and free Prisoner #627 who turns out to be CPT. John Price and he joins the Task Force (The Gulag) Meanwhile the US vs Russia battle has moved to Washington D.C. (Of their own accord) ACT III In Act II you can play as: *SGT. Gary "Roach" Sanderson *PVT. James Ramirez *CPT. "Soap" MacTavish *Sat1 The Rangers must take back control of the White House from the Ultranationalists. On the other side of the Earth,(Contingency) TF141 assaults a Russian nuclear submarine, where CPT. Price launches a nuclear missile to detonate over the USA which causes an EMP which knocks aircraft out of the sky and kills the elctricity on the US East Coast.The Rangers are now fighting at the White House. (Second Sun) This action saves the Rangers in Washington. The US Air Force is going to flatten any part of DC not deploying green flares, but Ramirez, Foley and Dunn deploy their flares just in time. (Whiskey Hotel) (Loose Ends) Meanwhile, Task Force 141 has narrowed down Makarov's location to one of two locations - a safehouse at the Georgian-Russian border and a U.S. vehicle disposal yard in Afghanistan. A team including Ghost and Roach is sent to the safehouse and a team including CPT. Price and CPT. MacTavish is sent to the airplane boneyard. At the safehouse, the Task Force is ambushed but they make it into the house, where they do not find Makarov but do download information off of his computer onto a DSM. General Shepherd shows up to extract them, but he kills Ghost and Roach and takes the DSM. MacTavish and Price are now labelled as wanted fugitives. (The enemy of my enemy) As Price asks Makarov for Shepherd's location, Soap fights through Shepherd's Shadow Company and Makarov's Ultranationalists to the jeep which Rook, Price and Soap get on to reach Nikolai's plane, Rook is killed, so Soap takes the wheel and drives up the rear ramp of Nikolai's plane. (Just like old times) Price and Soap infiltrate Shepherd's location, Site Hotel Bravo after assaulting the base and persuing Shepherd by boat, they shoot down his helicopter and they all crash down a waterfall. Soap chases Shepherd with his knife, but Shepherd overpowers him and uses his own blade on Soap, stabbing him in the chest. Shepherd is about to execute Soap, Price comes from nowhere and tackles Shepherd, while they throw punches at each other, Soap throws the knife from his chest into Shepherd's eye, killing him. Despite being told not to, Nikolai comes to extract them. He says he knows a place to hide, then the game ends. (Endgame) Bonus Mission The museum, shows exhibits from every level of the game and most of the important characters, aside from Rojas, his assistant and Nikolai. At the front desks, a red button is displayed, if you press it, all the characters in the certain museum wing come alive and try to kill you. (Museum)